The Next Avengers: Book 2
by SinfullySimple
Summary: Saige had her whole world turned upside down when she found out that there were other kids of the Avengers, and that her dad's old enemy Red Skull was after all of them, and somehow back from the dead. With Conner safe with S.H.E.I.L.D. and Agent Coulson's team, Saige, Cap, Hawkeye, and Thor all set out to find the next children. Cora Barton and Tris Thorsdaughter.
1. Chapter 1

"Right Cora? Cora?"

"Cora!"

"What?" I ask as I look back up at my two best friends.

"I said, "What do you think about them making Rangers Apprentice into a movie?" Where is your head girl?" Mia asked.

"Oh," I said looking down at my feet. "Sorry, I was just… thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Whoa. No need to snap." Robin said, recoiling slightly. "We'll leave you alone then. We're at my house anyways."

"Sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to snap you guys. I'll call later?"

Mia and Robin just nodded. "Talk to you then." They said as they turned off the sidewalk and walked up to Robin's front door. They were having a sleepover tonight and had invited me to join, but my parents had said no because we were having someone come over tonight. Apparently some they had something to do with my past.

I knew I had been adopted since I was 7, and ever since then I had always been curious as to who my parents where and why they gave me up. I had been so distracted today at school that I failed to remember that we had a math quiz today, and needless to say, I think I failed.

When I got to my house, there was already a car in the drive way. It was a nice orange four seater Nissan GTR. It looked brand new, and it was nice and shiny. As I walked passed it up to the front door, I was sure to stay at least three feet from it. If these people where my parents, they had to at least live as good as a live as I lived now.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the door. "I'm going to change out of school clothes then I'll meet everyone."

"Ok honey!" Mom called back.

So I continued my journey upstairs into my bedroom and got changed. I wasn't sure what to wear though, so I just put on some everyday cloths that consisted of a white undershirt with a purple crop-top, and pair of black leggings.

When I walked into the living room I found my mom, my dad, a man with sandy blond hair and stormy grey eyes and a goofy smile on his face that looked vaguely familiar. Then there was a girl around my age next to him with fiery red hair down to her waist, bright blue eyes, and in a red t-shirt and blue leggings. And last next to her was Captain America himself. He didn't even look much older than the pictures from my history books!

"Um, mom. Why is Captain America in our living room?"

Mom and dad smiled as everyone else laughed.

"She does sound like you Barton." The girl said. She got up and walked over to me, holding her hand out. "Saige. Nice to meet you. I assume you would be Cora?"

Cora smiled and shook her hand. "That would be me. I'm assuming you came with these two, so do you know why Captain America is sitting in my living room?"

Saige smiled. "I actually do. But I can't tell you yet. But don't worry," She went on when she saw my face become questioning. "All will be explained in time."

"Why don't you come sit down honey?" Mom said, patting a spot beside her, but there was something in her voice. Then, as I looked closer at her I could see that her poster was slightly slouched, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked, going over to sit by her.

Her mom nodded. "I'm fine sweetie, just a bit upset is all."

I turned to look at the people assembled on our other couch. "You have to take me away don't you." It came out more as a statement than a question.

The captain hesitated before answering. "Yes. We do, and we can't tell you exactly why yet. Right now we can only tell you that it's because you are in extreme danger."

I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Is this about the feeling I've had since I was little? The feeling that someone was watching me?"

The guy Saige had called Barton nodded, his face a little soft. "Yes it is Cora. I'm so sorry that we can't tell you more, but you will be safe. I promise."

"Can you at least tell me where I'm going?" I asked. "Will I be close enough to visit mom and dad?"

Saige smiled sadly at her. "We can't tell you that yet because then you will have a good idea where this is going. But," She said. "You will be close enough to visit when you have time."

I nodded, absorbing the information. "Alright. When do I have to leave?"

"The sooner the better." Cap said.

"Does that mean now?" I asked.

Mom nodded, and I finally let my emotions show.

"We'll give you guys a few moments to say goodbye, then I'll help you pack your stuff." Saige said. "The on the way there, we will explain everything. I promise."

I nodded and they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Saige

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update it, but here is the second chapter! Also, sorry it's so short. ;) Tell me what ya think!**_

 _ ***ATTENTION* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY OCS**_

* * *

Once we were out of the room I turned to look at Clint. "She looks a lot like you."

When she first walked into the room I thought I was seeing a younger, girl version of Clint. She had the same dirty-blond hair, stormy grey eyes, she even had his smile. That goofy crazy smile. She was about 5"3 and she had a skinny, lean frame. I could already tell that she would do great training with me, mom, and Clint because of it.

Clint opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment Cora and her parents walked up. Cora looked at me. "Would you mind helping me pack?"

I smiled at her. "Sure!" She hesitantly smiled back. "So," I said as we started to ascend the stairs. "Who's your favorite Avenger?"

Cora thought for a moment as we walked into her room. "I'm going to say… Hawkeye."

"Really?" I said. "Why's that?"

"Well, let's see… He used to be a spy, so that's awesome. Then there's the little thing called archery that we have in common. Then last, he's completely human. He has no special abilities like almost everyone else on the team. Plus, from what I hear he's sarcastic and loves to crack jokes. Now that," She said, turning around from her closet to look at me. "Is my kind of person."

I nodded. "How are you taking all of this so calmly?"

She shrugged. "I mean, I know my parents down there are sad, but I'm sort of excited. If this means that I'm going to get to meet my real parents, it will be worth it. Besides," She turned and tossed a stack of books into a bag. "You said I would still be close enough to visit so… I'm good."

"What about your friends?"

"Oh, Mia and Robin. I'll visit them when I come home to. Besides, wherever we're going, I'm sure they could visit to. Now," She said, turning to me. "A little bit about you? Did the same thing happen to you?"

I shrugged. "Sort of… Mine was a little different, but ya, accentually."

She nodded. "So, can you tell me where I'm moving to yet?"

I sighed. "I probably shouldn't… But, just because I want you to trust me, I'll tell you. But." I said quickly as she came closer. "You can't freak out. Deal?"

"Deal." She said, a smile on her face. "You know; you remind me of my old friend Daisy."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh ya." She said, a mischievous grin on her face. "Now, where are we going?"

I motioned for her to come closer, and she did. "We're going to Avengers' tower." I whispered. She jerked back in shock and looked at me, try to figure out if I was lying.

"Are you serious?" I nodded, and her smile go even bigger. "Does that mean my parents are Avengers?"

I tried to keep my face neutral, but apparently it didn't work because her eyes widened into an almost comical size. "Seriously?!" She yelled.

"Shhh!" I said quickly. "You're not support to know any of this yet!" I sighed as dad called up to see if everything was ok. "Yes!" I called back. "We're almost done!"

"Oh my gosh." Cora said as she quickly zipped up her suitcase.

"Cora," I said, waiting till her attention was on me. "You have to act like you don't know anything. If you don't I'm going to be in so much trouble! Especially with your father! Got it?"

Cora suddenly sobered and tears came to her eyes. "Ok. But you're sure you guys are allowed to do this? This isn't some kind of trick, right?" She looked at me. "That really is Captain America down in my living room?"

I nodded. "Yes. We even gave your parents the official paper that my dad got from the adoption agency."

Cora nodded. "Then let's go. Would you mind carrying the second suitcase?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Not at all. Let's go!"


End file.
